Pokemon:Love To The Sun
by Drakewing-licker
Summary: A young woman wishes for something unattainable, and achieves it through a heated role play session one late night. (Note: Female on female, futa, pokemorph, fetishes, etc.)(Credit to Faceless0 for being a large influence in this story's plot.)


**(Greetings, I, am Drakewing-licker, and this is my journey of sex. If you are below the shouted age, or do not feel comfortable with sex in general, please leave now. This story will have no males past the first chapter, but there will be futas and females. Please enjoy.)**

All in Pallet Town was quiet, save for the occasional rustle of a Zubat's wings. No houses had light showing in their windows, so when the sudden blast of light from on Route one appeared, it was a miracle no one woke. A green van drove up the road to Professor Oak's laboratory at the top of the hill. When it arrives, the man is waiting impatiently at his front door, tapping his foot. Out of the van came a woman, around the age of 29, with short black hair down to her shoulders, a thin lab coat over a blue t-shirt, and baggy jeans. Her green showed signs of fatigue as she wakes to the door.

"Greetings Professor Oak." She said, smiling slightly.

"Cut the formalities miss Sapphire. Now, is it true what you told me?" He says impatiently.

"It's real, let me show you." She heads to the back of the van, opening the does and revealing a bundle of blankets inside a basket. She pulls it out and lifts it in front of the fellow professor. "Jirachi, the legendary Pokémon." She said proudly. The older man ushered her inside and she obliged, carefully holding the sleeping Pokemon. The interior of the main room was filled with tables and other things, a door led to the rest of the first floor on her right, and their was stairs leading to an upper level on her left.

"Not much is known about Jirachi, but if the legends are true.."

"We both know they are."

"Yes, we do. So, you are holding an infinite store of energy in your hands." They nod at each other before the woman yawns.

"I'm beat, do you have a room I can stay in for the night?" She asks.

"Right this way." Said the gray hairs professor, leading his colleague to a guest bedroom on the second floor. She falls on the bed, Jirachi still in hand, and passes out there. He chuckles under his breath and closes the door, proceeding to close the dis around the lab and turn out the lights before retiring to his room.

* * *

A crash sounds throughout Pallet as a window on the upper floor of the lab shatters from the inside out. Jirachi floats out and turns back on the woman who's grasp it had escaped from, setting her black settle itself on her face. It turns and heads down the hill, traveling the road until it heard an indistinct moaning noise to it's left. It floats to a house with a slight glow in the room nearest it and peers in, amazed by what it saw. A female, barely looking above the age of thirteen was rubbing under neath a pair of green panties as she sits on a desk chair, typing on a keyboard with her right hand, and with her left massaging her vagina. She wore only a green bra and panties as she sit there, with blue hair cascading down her back with beautiful golden eyes completing the angelic look of her. She was on a erotic roleplay site for lesbians, and she finishes typing her reply, a futa Pidgey had just shoved it's seven inch penis inside her asshole. She finishes typing the response, hitting enter before putting her attention on playing with herself, sultry moans coming out every couple of rubs. She takes the right cup of her bra and slides it of, revealing small breasts moving up and down with her breath as she runs it in slow, sensual circles. A short bit after,a a little ding was head from the laptop on the desk as her back arched and she approached her climax. She swings her head back and brings her hand from her breast to muffle her scream of ecstasy, or her mom would be in her room very quickly. She slides down of the chair to the hard wood floor, gasping for air.

"Oh my Arceus... I just... Fucked myself... So hard... That I can't get up..." She gasped, taking an article of clothing of the floor and putting her head on it. "I wish real life... Were... Just like my role play..." She said softly, driving to a peaceful sleep. Jirachi stared at the young woman on the floor as she sleeps, repeating the last words she said in its mind, ' I wish real life were just like my role play.' It turns to the night sky, a bright blue glow appearing around it, as it made the young woman's, Furini, wish come true. A sudden blue glow appeared on everything on the planet, as their bodies change quickly.

**(Hello, this is the first chapter in the story, and from now on, I will be putting who paired with who at the top, along with any fetishes if any. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed.)**


End file.
